Sirius's Help- Round Nine, QLFC
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Can Sirius help James get that date with Lily? For round nine of QLFC.


"You can do it. You can do it. You can do it!"

"I can do it." James muttered. He walked away feeling confident at Sirius's words. He came back not even a minute later.

"I can't do it."

"What'd you do this time?" Sirius asked.

"I just asked her out." James said. Sirius laughed.

"Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy. Sounds like you need help wooing over a girl. I know a guy."

"Yeah? Is that right? Where was this guy five years ago when I could've had a chance. When Lily didn't hate my guts. I'd rather take my chances by myself." Sirius chuckled again.

"Lily always hated your guts, Prongs. The person, five year ago, he was... I don't remember what I was doing!" James looked at Sirius in surprise.

"You want to help me? All you do is stick your tongue down the girl's throat." Sirius wagged a finger.

"And it works doesn't it?"

"If you are suggesting that I kiss Lily..." James slapped him. "Lily's different. She'll just hex me." Sirius stroked his bare chin.

"A note!"

"Huh?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Write her a heartfelt note. She'll have to say yes"

"Yeah. Good idea. Yes I.. won't do that."

"I'll help you." Sirius tempted. James snorted.

"I thought I wanted her to go out with me." Sirius filcked his head. "Ow." Sirius flicked him again.

"Maybe your deer brain can think of a better idea."

"Deers are smarter then dogs!" James said, acting like a little kid.

"It's deer, Èl Stupido. At least try it. You can't be any more humiliated then you are now." James's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius burst out laughing.

"Let me guess. You haven't seen the Gryffindor bulletin board?" James got up and ran to the bulletin board. There was a peice of parchment there saying,

_No, Potter, I will not go out with you._  
_-Lily_

Sirius roared in laughter, seeing it again.

"Okay. Letter it is." James said.

* * *

Sirius slid a piece of paper to James.

_Dear Lily,_  
_I love you so much. You are so hot and sexy. I really want to date you._  
_Love,_  
_James._ James looked at Sirius in disbelief. He shook his head and burnt it with his wand.

"Very good, very good, Mister Potter!" James looked up.

"Huh?"

"You did a non-verbal spell! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. James looked around. Lily was clutching her wand, looking angry. Sirius clapped slowly.

"Yay, James! Too bad the tying you burnt was really important. I'll just make another one and deliver it for you." James sent him a death glare. Sirius put his hands up.

* * *

"Let's go back to the kissing thing. Just give it a shot." James sighed.

"Fine. But I don't even know how to kiss someone!"

"I have something you can practice on. Give me a few minutes." Sirius ran out of the room. He came back ten minutes later. James screamed. Sirius charmed his hair to be red and he put on eye and lip make-up. Badly, very badly. He was also wearing a long dress from god knows where.

"Here, kiss me." James shook his head and backed away slowly. "Ooh, I'm Lily Evans and I hate James Potter. Maybe if he kisses me." Sirius said in a high voice. Remus then walked in.

"Hello James." he looked at Sirius. "What the-?" Sirius waved.

"Hi Moony." he said in his regular voice.

"I'm sorry I ever came up here. But now that I am... Why?" he indicated Sirius's face and outfit.

"I'm helping James get Lily to go out with him." Remus nodded slowly.

"He wants me to kiss him!" James shouted.

"You know you want to." Sirius said in his high voice.

"Well, see you." Remus grabbed James hand and pulled him out of the room. Sirius made kissing noises after them.

* * *

"Wait, here give this to her." Sirius handed James a small, black box.

"I'm not marrying her, I'm just asking her out."

"Still." Sirius pushed the box into his hand. "She's over there by the lake. Just go and ask to talk to her alone. Give me the cloak." Sirius didn't wait for James to hand it to him, he took it from James's bag and threw it over himself. He gave a push to James and followed him to the lake.

"Lily?" James said. Lily turned around. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"No." Lily answered. Sirius pulled off the cloak and roared with laughter. James grabbed Sirius's arm and walked away. After he left Lily looked at the small box James left behind. It had a ring and a note that said:

_Lily, I love you,_

_Yes, this is true._

_Lily, I love you,_

_Would you do,_

_Me the honor of being my girlfriend._

_(Sorry I can't rhyme. What's your answer?)_ Lily smiled and tucked the note in her robe.

* * *

Sirius glared across the common room at Lily and James.

"You jealous?" Remus was suddenly next to Sirius. Sirius swung his head around.

"No. Why would I be jealous? He's my best mate. I'm happy for him." Sirius said bitterly.

"So... you're jealous."

"No I'm not jealous! As I said, why would I be jealous?" Sirius shouted.

"You're jealous because James is spending all his time with Lily, but he's your best mate. No more pranks. No more Marauders."

"No, no, no, no, no! There _is _still the Marauders, there _is _still more pranks, James is just busy that's all."

"Looks like he's really busy." Remus pointed towards James and Lily. Sirius looked towards them. They were kissing. _Kissing!_ Sirius picked up his ink and threw it on the floor. He got up and opened the common room portrait hole. He looked towards Remus.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" he shouted towards him. Sirius turned around and walked out.

* * *

"I'm not jealous, Moony!" Sirius said as someone touched him. He was throwing rocks into the lake.

"I'm not Remus." The voice was female. Sirius turned around and saw Lily. Sirius scowled. "You're throwing them wrong." she said.

"What?"

"The rocks. You throw them like this." she took a rock from his hand and skipped it. Sirius picked one up and just threw it.

"I don't care." he threw another.

"Yeesh, why so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy!" he yelled at her. Lily sat down.

"Spill."

"No. I'm not grumpy and even if I was, it's none of your business."

"What's the matter?" Lily asked. Sirius turned around to face her.

"You!" he stormed off.

"Get up. Padfoot, get up." Sirius ignored James and rolled over. "Padfoot. What is wrong with you?" Sirius grunted in response. "Lily is wait for us." Sirius opened his eyes.

"Then why don't you go to her?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm waiting for you."

"I'm not going."

"You're not going to class?"

"I'll come after." '_When you and Lily aren't there._' he thought.

"Ok. See you in class." Sirius grunted.

* * *

**Padfoot**

**Padfoot**

**Paddy.**

**Sirius.**

**Sirius Orion.**

**Sirius Orion Black.**

**Sirius Black.**

**Oi, Black!**

**Sirius, talk to me.**

_What, James?_

**Why are you ignoring me?**

_I am not ignoring you._

**You were. Why?**

_I wasn't ignoring you, you were ignoring me._

**How was I ignoring you?**

_Why don't you ask your Lily-Flower?_

**Wow.**

_What?_

**You're jealous.**

_I am not jealous!_

**You're jealous because you think that I'm speaking all my time with Lily. Which I'm not but every time I try to talk to you, you ignore me.**

_I am not._

**Yes you are.**

_No, I'm not!_

**Fine, you're not. What should our next prank be?**

_Why don't you ask Lily?_

**You _are_ jealous.**

_No. Lily is the only thing you care about now. There's no more pranks or Marauders._

**I still care about our pranks! I still care about the Marauders.**

_Oh,_ ok.

**I do!**

_Then why don't we ever plan anything anymore?_

**As I said, whenever I try to talk to you you ignore me.**

_No I don't!_

**Yeah you do.**

_Really?_

**Yes. I tried to talk to you last night but instead you were 'doing your homework'.**

_I don't remember that._

**It happened.**

_Well, you're at fault too! We were supposed to plan out next prank. But you were busy. Kissing Lily._

**Sorry. She's just so... kissable.**

_I guess I can understand that. Apology accepted. So next prank?_

**You should apologize first.**

_For what?_

**Being an ass and ignoring me.**

_Fine. Sor._

**Sor?**

_Sorry._

**Apology accepted. And you were right.**

_Right about what?_

**I should've practiced kissing something.**

* * *

**A/N For the QLFC, round nine, write about your character (Sirius) in a school situation. Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
